1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to managing threats to network security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks are exposed to a large number of vulnerabilities to network security, including open ports, flawed application programs, worms, viruses, trojan horses, and the like. At times, individuals, groups of individuals, or automated programs, either intentionally or unwittingly, take advantage of these vulnerabilities to compromise network security. Attempts to compromise network security include attempts to damage data, to infect one or more computers with viruses or worms, and to access a computer system without authorization.
Automated vulnerability scanners scan the assets and nodes of a network to discover active devices (thereby building an asset inventory) and to detect the vulnerabilities that exist on a network. Based on the information provided by vulnerability scanners, administrators can remediate vulnerabilities so that they are less likely to be exploited in such a way as to compromise network security. Vulnerability scanners are most effective when used by administrators that understand which vulnerabilities pose a significant threat to network security so that they can prioritize their time and resources to remediation of the most severe vulnerabilities. Many administrators, however, have neither the time nor the experience to maintain up-to-date knowledge of network security threats.